


It ain't right but it happens

by Buttered_Toast



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Assault, M/M, assault on health care worker, injured Roe, loose lips sink ships prompt, playing nurse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttered_Toast/pseuds/Buttered_Toast
Summary: Prompt fill for the Loose Lips Sink Ships- Babe looks after Roe's wounds.This wasn't the first time this had happened. A pessimistic yet realistic side of Babe knew it was unlikely to be this last time either. But it was by far the worst state he had ever seen Gene in, and he has known the guy for almost as long as he had been a doctor.
Relationships: Babe Heffron/Eugene Roe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Loose Lips Sink Ships Prompt Meme





	It ain't right but it happens

**Author's Note:**

> Warning- this fic discusses assault on a emergency service worker, blood and not graphic description of the incident mentioned. 
> 
> This is a prompt fill for loose lips sink ships, my first time filling out a prompt so I hope you guys like it, please tell me what you thought.

This wasn't the first time this had happened. A pessimistic yet realistic side of Babe knew it was unlikely to be this last time either. But it was by far the worst state he had ever seen Gene in, and he had known the guy for almost as long as he had been a doctor. 

The Cajun was sitting on the edge of the bathtub in Babe’s flat, while the redheaded hovered in the doorway. This was new territory for him, despite their long friendship they'd only been dating for seven months. 

“M’ sorry they wn’t discharge me unless I was with someone, Spina dropped me ‘ere” his usual sure voice, that could take control of any spiralling situation, seemed small and quiet, the drawl seemed slower too. It was enough for Babe to push himself away from the door frame and towards his boyfriend. 

He has known Eugene Roe for about four years. In that time he had seen the occasional scratch mark on his neck or wrist, a bruise or two on his arms and once a bruised lip. But back then he lacked the backbone _(or balls in Bill's opinion)_ to ask Gene about them due to his massive crush. He knew they had happened at work and that was it. But his already pale face now had a raging bruise coming up across his nose and under his eye. His right eyebrow seemed to be held together with a single stitch and his lip was still oozing blood. 

“I’m glad you’re here Gene” was all he could choke out, Bill was right he could be such a wet wipe sometimes. What was he meant to do? Maybe he could call Fran who was a vet or Lipton he was always good at being a mother hen; but it was almost midnight and he didn't want to wake anyone up. 

But Babe could apply himself when the moment called for it. Just like that time he ate fifteen footlong Philly cheesesteak to win Bill a limited edition Burt Simmons baseball card or trekked through a blizzard to get George some flu sachets. Especially, the time he asked Gene out to the Gunther von Hagens exhibit even though the thought of going to a museum filled with actual dead bodies made him want to puke. Not only did he make it through the exhibition but the night ended with a kiss. Which led to the doctor sitting on his bathtub covered in his own blood trying to open the packet of a sterile wipe but failing. 

“Here, let me play nurse” it made the corners of Gene’s lips turn upwards. 

“You are scared of blood Heffron” 

“I am more scared of the idea of you being hurt” it was sappy and he could hear Liebgott make a gagging noise in his head. Gene instead cupped his face, he was sure Gene could feel him shaking.

“Come tell me what to do! I’ll put those ER nurses to shame” he was once again filled with his usual energy, the humoured yet sceptical look his boyfriend sent him didn't put him off. 

“Alright fine, Nurse Heffron, I need to get the blood off m’ face” the sink was already filled with warm water and a flannel, a few packets of sterile wipes littered the side. But one look at his boyfriend’s face and his vision spotted for a second. He really hated blood. The cut on the eyebrow had left the right side of Gene’s face with dried red blood, some of it had been washed away when the stitch was put in. The split lip also had left a disgusting amount of blood and the bruises just made everything tender even to the lightest of touches. 

“Jeez Gene, you sure you were ready to leave the hospital” Babe looked a little pale as he gently wiped the blood from his boyfriend’s face. It was crispy and his stomach felt queasy. The look on Gene’s face gave Babe the impress he might find the phrase “against medical advice” on his discharge notes.

“Head wounds bleed more, looks scary but really isn't” 

“You shouldn’t have a head wound at all Gene, you work in a hospital not a fight club” this drew a sigh out of Gene. 

“It happens” was all the doctor had to say on it. The finality of it may have been intended for Babe not to push but it just lit a fire in his belly instead.

“No it doesn’t you’re a doctor, doctors help patients, you should not be smacked about for trying-” 

“Edward” 

“No Gene it's not right, you've done nothing but help people and this is the thanks you get, it's not right” because how dare someone turn up to an emergency room and attack the staff that are working there. 

Eugene Roe was the most selfless man he knew, he had missed countless date nights due to hospital shifts. He had come home and cried for his patients. It boiled Babe’s blood at the very thought someone had attacked an emergency worker doing their job, even more so it was his boyfriend.

“It's not, you’re right, but it happens, and it will probably happen again before I retire. It's wrong and shouldn’t happen but it does. Ain't nothing I can do ‘bout it.” His voice didn't seem angry, it was resigned like he was saying that it would be Sunday in 2 days. It was sad and wrong and it made Babe want to revert back to his old bar brawling days with Bill. But he was 29 now, instead he reached around Gene and turned the hot water tap on. 

“Come on up, Nurse Babe is gonna give you a sponge bath”

“I don’t think I’ve ever witnessed a sponge bath with...lavender and aloe vera bubbles” 

“Special treat” Babe didn’t miss the way his boyfriend flinched when lifting his scrub top over his head. He wouldn't be shocked if they woke up to Gene’s side being a bit purple.

“The nurse and the doctor sharing the bathtub, just like it is at work” Gene teased, the warm water bringing him back to life. Babe flicked bubbles at him.

“I thought ER doctors didn't check the patient's skin, never mind giving them a sponge bath” Gene snorted at that.

“Who you been speaking to? Harry complaining again? Ward nurses don't know how good they got it, try doing a shift down in emergency” Gene muttered, Harry worked in the ICU of Gene’s hospital and always had a complaint about the ER. 

“I’m glad Spina brought you here” 

“Me too, you know you're gonna have to wake me up for the few hours after we go to bed”

“What!” Babe was a firm believer in sleep being one of the best things about life, you don't mess with his sleep.

“I have a concussion, doctors orders”

“Gonna call Spina, see if he will take you back” 

**Author's Note:**

> In the UK 15% of NHS staff has faced verbal or physical abuse from members of the public, 34% of ambulance staff have suffered this abuse too. Its disgusting and must stop. My biggest fear as a student nurse use to be making a mistake but its now tied joint with being assault by a patient. These numbers have risen with the pandemic so please be nice to your health workers. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it! Let me know what you thought and if you have any prompts tell me and I will try my best.


End file.
